Naruto and friends make fanfiction!
by Eliza Michelle
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan nya berlomba membuat fanfiction. Jadi siapa pemenangnya?-/" 'Fanfik nya keren banget, Naruto-kun. Semoga kita menang, Kami-sama.'/-/"Ah, bohong! Mana mungkin mereka menang!"/-/OneShot/-/Review please/-/


**Naruto and friends make fanfiction! By Eliza Michelle**

**Genre: Humor **

**Pair: not pair! :p**

**Warning: OOC, garing, abal-abal, jelek, Typo aneh, dsb.**

**.**

**Eliza: "hallo, kembali dengan saya, Eliza Michelle yang selalu membuat cerita gak jelas tapi aneh. :p" **

**Sakura: "Dan, kali ini Eliza membuat cerita yang super duper aneh lagi. Biasa otak author memang memiliki imajinasi yang liar." **

**Eliza: "Yap, dan kali ini ceritanya Naruto dan kawan-kawan membuat fanfic. Aku cerita dikit, mereka ceritanya lomba buat fanfik secara duet."**

**Sakura: "Ya, pasti! Aku sudah mengira author sudah menggila." **

**Eliza: "udah ah acara bacotnya. Nanti paling akhir aja." **

**Sakura: "yak, dan cerita dimulai!" **

**Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan nya berlomba membuat fanfiction. Jadi siapa pemenangnya?-/"**** 'Fanfik nya keren banget, Naruto-kun. Semoga kita menang, Kami-sama.'/-/"Ah, bohong! Mana mungkin mereka menang!"/-/OneShot/-/Review please/-/**

**.**

**~Eliza's Present~**

**Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

"**Sakura-chan, dan temen-temen kita buat fanfik yuk." Usul seorang laki-laki berumur 6 tahun berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata sapphire di depan teman-temannya. **

"**Fanfik? Apa itu? Sejenis makanan?" tanya laki-laki gendut berumur 6 tahun sambil memikirkan hal-hal eksotis(lho?). **

"**Fanfik itu kayak cerita. Mau gak buat cerita?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik dengan 3 segitiga berwarna merah di pipinya. **

"**hum, tapi kata Sasori-niichan, harus buat akun!" jawab gadis kecil berambut pink bermata emerald. **

"**Iya, aku setuju. Kata Deidara-niichan, juga seperti itu." ****Timpal gadis kecil berambut pirang bermata aquamarine setuju apa yang dikatakan gadis pink itu. **

"**kan tinggal minta bantuan kakak-kakak kita aja!" sahut laki-laki berambut biru dongker dengan model pantat ayam sambil memasang muka stoic nya. **

"**Ah, ya! Bagaimana kita buat cerita di Microsoft Word lalu suruh kakak-kakak kita untuk mempublish cerita kita. Dan, siapa paling banyak review nya dia yang menang!" jelas gadis berambut merah muda dengan gaya berbinar-binar. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. **

"**Tapi, aku kan tidak punya kakak." Kata laki-laki kecil yang gendut dengan mimic sedih. **

"**Ah, kita berkelompok saja yah, hum, Hinata-chan sama aku, Sakura-chan sama Teme, Neji sama Tenten, Chouji sama Shikamaru, Sai sama Ino!" kata laki-laki kuning membagi kelompok. **

"**Ya, ya! Aku setuju!" jawab Sakura dan kawan-kawan nya serempak. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum tiga jari andalannya. **

**~Sakura and Sasuke~**

"**Jadi Sakura kau mau buat cerita apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah berpipi chubby lagi, Sasori Haruno. **

"**Um… cerita nya yang keren, Nii-chan!" jawab Sakura berlagak seperti detective bayaran yang membuat cerita(?). Tampak Sasori berpikir keras. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut gak jelas. **

"**Aha! Aku tau!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjerit sambil lari ke kamar Sasori tentu nya dan kembali membawa sebuah laptop berwarna merah bermerek Lenovo(?). Sasuke dan Sasori yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya sweatdropped. **

"**Na, na, na," Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil mengetik fanfik yang sudah mengalir di otaknya. **

"**Hah, buat apa dia?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sasori mengendikkan bahunya. **

"**Udah, selesai!" teriak Sakura sangat cempreng hingga Sasuke dan Sasori menutup telinga mereka. Kan enggak mau gendang telinga nya rusak! **

**Mereka berjalan kearah Sakura dan menatap layar laptop. **

**~Ice Cream~ **

**.**

**Namaku Vanila. Aku punya teman nama nya Coklat. Terkadang aku suka padanya. Dan kadang juga aku benci padanya. ****Vanila dan Coklat? Itu sangat cocok! Aku juga punya teman namanya Stroberi. Vanila dan Stroberi? Memang sangat kurang cocok. Nah, sekarang tau enggak sebenarnya aku apa? Aku itu Ice Cream dengan rasa Vanila. Umm~~ Sedapnya~~**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

**Sasuke dan Sasori hanya menatap laptop itu dengan mata yang membulat dan mulutnya yang menganga. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum nista(?). **

"**Nah, publish sono! Aku dan Sasuke mau pergi ke taman! Dah.." pamit Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke menjauh dari kakaknya. Sasori hanya manggut-manggut gaje. Lalu ia, mempublish fanfic itu dengan gambaran Ice Cream. **

"**Hah, semoga saja Saku-chan dan Sasu-kun menang." Gumam Sasori selesai mempublish fanfic punya Sakura dan Sasuke. ****Lalu ia mematikan laptop itu dan menaruh kembali di kamarnya. **

**~Naruto & Hinata~**

"**Naruko-nee, tolong dong bantuin Naru-chan buat mem publish fanfik!" bujuk Naruto kepada kakaknya yang tercinta. **

"**Memang mau buat fanfik apa sih? Kok Rempong sekali?" tanya Naruko, saudara kembar Naruto, dengan nada malasnya. **

"**Huh? Naruko-nee enggak mau bantuin ya? Tak bilang mama lho e!" jawab Naruto dengan muka ngambek(?) andalannya. Naruko yang lagi tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang keluarga langsung terbangun, dan menatap Naruto garang. **

"**Yayaya! Aku bantu! Jangan bilang sama mama." Sahut Naruko. Naruto meloncat-loncat girang sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum garing(?). **

'**E-e,, Naruto-kun memang pintar sekali membujuk kakaknya.' ****Batin Hinata tersenyum garing(?). Naruto langsung menarik Hinata masuk ke kamarnya. Naruko yang melihat hal itu hanya menarik nafas berat. **

"**Nah, Hinata-chan, kita buat fanfik apa?" tanya Naruto duduk di kasur yang ber seprai Kyubi(lho?). **

"**Gimana kalau tentang orang miskin. Kan sekarang jaman nya orang miskin." ****Usul Hinata. **

"**Boleh, Hinata-chan!" sahut Naruto mulai mengetik fanfik di laptop nya. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Lalu dia melihat-lihat kamar Naruto. Cat temboknya berwarna orange. Tempat tidurnya yang king. Ada 2 AC berwarna putih. Ada lemari kaca tempat menyimpan buku dan lemari kayu tempat menyimpan baju. Ada meja belajar berwarna kuning dan putih. Diatas meja itu ada boneka berbentuk rubah berekor 9. Lalu disamping meja belajar itu ada meja kecil. Dan diatas meja kecil ada sebuah foto gadis berambut merah tersenyum sambil ber peace, laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik nyengir, lalu ada gadis berumur 7 tahun-an sedang menggendong laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik berumuran 3 tahun sambil tersenyum riang. Hinata yang melihat foto itu hanya tersenyum. **

"**Naruto-kun, orang tua mu kemana?" tanya Hinata. **

"**Mereka sedang bekerja." Jawab Naruto. Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria. **

"**Hinata-chan, udah jadi nih." Kata Naruto selesai mengetik. Hinata berlari kecil kearah Naruto dan melihat layar laptop itu. **

**.**

**Miskin!**

**Suatu hari ada ibu-ibu miskin di Haaann (?). Dia tinggal di Haaann. Kerjaan nya jadi Dokter tiap hari. Tiap malam arisan. Tiap sore tidur. Tiap pagi mandi dan makan. Rumahnya bertingkat 3 kebawah. Bajunya setiap hari hanya itu-itu aja. Kasihan sekali, orang itu! :'( **

**Selesai. :D**

**.**

"**baguskan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat dari pacarnya. ****Eh, bukan! Kecil-kecil udah pacaran. Maksudnya sahabatnya. **

"**Um, um, ya, he, eng, yaa." Jawab Hinata seadanya. Naruto langsung nyengir kuda lalu keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. **

'**Fanfik nya keren banget, Naruto-kun. ****Semoga kita menang, Kami-sama.' Batin Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, meminta permohonan dari Kami-sama. **

**~Sai and Ino~**

"**Sai, tidak baik kau membawa gadis ke rumah laki-laki." ****Ujar Shin, kakak Sai. **

"**Hey, aku kan Cuma bekerja sama dengan nya! Jangan overprotective gitu ding!" bantah Sai tidak terima ucapan dari kakaknya itu. **

"**Oh, gitu toh! Baiklah, Ino-chan mau makanan apa?" tanya Shin. **

"**Kue kue yang kecil." Jawab Ino asal. **

"**Minumnya?" tanya Shin lagi. **

"**Es Teh Panas!" jawab Ino lagi dengan asal tentunya. Habis Ino kesal sih sama kakaknya Sai. Katanya enggak baik bawa gadis ke rumah laki-laki, kok nawarin teh sama cewek sih? Kan Modus jadinya.**

"**Baik, Kue-kue kecil sama es teh panas! ****Tunggu bentar." Kata Shin mengulangi pesanan Ino. Lalu pergi dari situ. Sai pun mepet ke arah Ino. **

"**Ino, ngomong-ngomong ada ya, minuman es teh panas?" tanya Sai bingung. Ino geleng-geleng. **

"**Tentu tidak! Kau itu bagaimana sih? Udah dingin masak di isi panas lagi, gimana rasanya coba?" jawab Ino innocent. Sai hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari Ino. **

"**Oke, gimana kita buat fanfic tentang Es Teh Panas?" tanya Sai lagi. **

"**Boleh," sahut Ino setuju. Lalu, Sai dan Ino pun membuat fanfik berjudul "Es Teh Panas" **

**.**

**Es Teh Panas **

**.**

"**Permisi, mbak mau beli apa?" tanya orang 1**

"**Saya mau membeli Es Teh Panas." Jawab orang 2. **

"**Tunggu sebentar." Ucap orang 1 itu langsung pergi. Orang 2 hanya melongo. Dan, orang 1 itu balik lagi. **

"**Maaf mbak, enggak ada Es Teh Panas." Kata orang 1 itu. **

"**Iya iyalah! Udah Es Teh lagi diisiin panas!" sahut orang 2 itu dengan judes nya. **

"**!* )!* #&)$*" **

**~Tamat~**

**.**

"**Buset, buat fanfik apaan tuh?" seru Shin tiba-tiba datang di belakang Sai dan Ino. Saking terkejutnya, Sai langsung melempar bantal tepat dimuka Shin. Dan, **

**PYANG!**

**Gelas-gelas pun pecah! Ino dan Sai yang melihat hal itu langsung kabur dari ruang keluarga dan lari kekamar Sai. **

"**SAI! TANGGUNG JAWAB! ES TEH PANAS KAN JATUH!" Jerit Shin marah.**

**.**

**~Chouji & Shikamaru~**

**.**

"**Nyam~ Nyam~" Chouji makan keripik lagi. ****Seperti biasa Chouji dan Shikamaru berkumpul di tempat mereka. **

"**Kau mau buat fanfic apa?" tanya Shikamaru to the point. Chouji hanya memakan keripiknya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Lalu, Shikamaru mulai mengetik fanficnya. **

"**Oke, aku udah ada fanfic nya." Ucap Shikamaru. Chouji mengambil laptop itu dan membacanya. **

**.**

**Tukang Gosok**

**Namaku Hamacero! Pekerjaan ku adalah seorang tukang gosok keliling. Kenapa aku bekerja seperti itu? Karena aku hobi menggosok. Sampai-sampai manusia pun aku gosok! ****Suatu hari ada seorang perempuan bernama Lun. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Begitu juga dengannya. Tapi sayang orang tuanya tidak menyutujui nya. Tentu membuatku dan Lun kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Wong, orang tua nya miskin gitu kok! Idih, amit-amit gue. Tapi, suatu ketika orang tua Lun bunuh diri dengan alasan kurang jelas. Dan akhirnya, kami sebatang kara. Kami tidak punya siapa-siapa. Yah, pokoknya cedih gitu dech. Namun, Lun mengusulkan untuk bekerja sebagai tukang cuci. Yah, aku terima. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia mengusulkan menjadi tukang gosok. Bla, bla, dan bla, bla... Dia terus minta ganti-ganti. **

**. **

"**Shikamaru, fic ini mengharukan." Kata Chouji sambil nangis-nangis lebay. **

"**huh? Lebay. Udah pub sana, kita liat besok siapa paling banyak reviewnya." **

"**Okay!" **

**~Neji & Tenten~**

"**Neji-kun, kamu mau buat cerita apa?" tanya Tenten. **

"**Terserah, kau saja." Jawab Neji ramah(?). **

"**Fortune Cookie aja ya?" usul Tenten. **

"**terserah." Kata Neji seadanya. Tenten pun mengetik fanfik nya selama 10 menit. ****Dan jadi lah, fanfic Fortune Cookie in Love nya. Hore! XD **

**.**

**.**

**Fortune Cookie in Love**

**.**

**Namaku kue. Aku punya teman nama nya Choco. Aku suka padanya! Aku dan Choco? ****Sesuatu beudd! Bagaikan, Fortune dan Cookie yang berada di dalam cinta.**

**Jadinya Fortune Cookie in Love! **

**~tamat~**

"**GaJe sekali!" gumam Tenten dan Neji bersamaan. **

"**Ah, sudahlah! Publish aja." ****Kata Neji. Tenten pun mempublish cerita itu. **

**~OoO~**

**Keesokan hari nya… **

"**Siapa yang menang?" tanya Naruto sambil membawa Hinata dan Naruko.(emang mereka barang?) **

"**Pastinya aku!" kata Sakura percaya diri. Dia juga membawa Sasori. **

"**Enggak! ****Pasti aku!" bantah Chouji bersemangat. **

"**Enggak! Aku!" jerit Ino. **

**Dan mereka sekarang berdebat tentang siapa yang menang. ****Kecuali Hinata, Sai, Shin, Naruko dan Neji. ****Naruko yang malas melihat pertengkaran itu langsung melerai nya. **

"**Sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar! Pemenangnya itu Naruto dan Hinata!" jerit Naruko sambil melerai pertengkaran itu. ****Mereka pun bertengkar. **

"**Ah, bohong! Mana mungkin mereka menang!" seru Ino tidak percaya. Sasori langsung geleng-geleng kepala. **

"**Enggak, itu bener, Naruto dan Hinata mendapat review 108. Sakura dan Sasuke mendapat 100 review, Sai dan Ino mendapat review 78, Chouji dan shikamaru 30 review. ****Neji dan Tenten mendapat review 38!" jelas Shin panjang lebar, membuat Sakura dan yang lain(yang bertengkar tadi) bengong. Naruto langsung nyengir sementara Hinata muka nya langsung merah padam entah karena apa. **

"**Yee! Hinata-chan, kita menang! Horee!" seru Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan melompat-lompat. Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya terkikik geli. **

"**Hahaha, Naruto," kata Sakura sambil terkikik geli. Naruto langsung menari-nari gak jelas membuat Sakura dan kawan-kawan tertawa kecuali Hinata. Ia hanya tersenyum. **

'**Terima kasih, kami-sama... Telah mengabulkan permintaanku...'**

**~Owari~**

**Eliza: "Endingnya gak jelas!" -_-**

**Sakura: "haha, memang." **

**Eliza: "kekeke, yang penting heppi." :p**

**Sakura: "-_-" **

**Eliza: "Review yah! Ini fic oneshot ku yang kedua!" ;) **

**Sakura: "Yang enggak review entar ditabok Eliza!" **

**Eliza: "boro-boro ditabok, malah aku yang entar ketabok!" **

**Sakura: "hehehe, peace." ^_^V**

**Eliza: "Review yah, minna!" :) **


End file.
